Nouveau monde, nouvelle séparation
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Les voyageurs arrivent dans un nouveau monde, mais son séparés. CHAPITRE 8 : quand tout s'accélère
1. Chapter 1

**NOUVEAU MONDE, NOUVELLE SEPARATION**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC et mon cerveau pour les idées

Disclamer : Les personnages de TRC appartiennent aux Clamp, les autres à moi. Les lieux cités issus de TRC sont également au Clamp, les autres à moi.

Résumé : Les voyageurs arrivent dans un nouveau monde, mais sont séparés.

Note : Les chapitres sont un peu courts, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Les intercours ne permettent pas d'en écrire de plus long dans la journée.

Rating : T (mais ça peut aller jusqu'au M_, mais ça sera signalé avant et on pourra lire la fic sans ce passage_)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Sakura traversa le couloir en courant. Elle arriva devant une grande porte en bois abîmée sur laquelle était inscrit (en plus des obscénités) C105. Elle frappa deux coups et entrebâilla la porte pour passer la tête.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur… commença-t-elle timidement

- Entrez.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et entra dans la salle de classe.

- J'ai un message de Madame la Directrice…

Elle marqua une pause, gênée de devoir parler devant toute la classe. Sous le regard impatient du professeur, elle reprit.

- Elle voudrait voir Li Lionel dans son bureau, tout de suite.

Le professeur soupira et regarda la feuille que la jeune fille lui tendait. Elle était signée de la main de la directrice, ce qui indiquait que Sakura venait bien sous son ordre.

- Li ! Allez-y.

Un jeune homme brun se leva immédiatement et baissa les yeux.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je… j'ignore où se trouve le bureau de…

- Mademoiselle, accompagnez-le ! Coupa le professeur en regardant Sakura

- Oui Monsieur.

Lionel mit ses affaires en pile et les glissa dans son sac à dos, avant de rejoindre Sakura à la porte.

- Vous rattraperez le cours pour la prochaine fois, lui dit le professeur avant de se retourner vers le reste de la classe. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 58.

- Au revoir Monsieur, se risqua l'adolescent.

- Au revoir Monsieur, reprit Sakura.

- Mm.

¨

- Princesse, vous êtes aussi ici ?! S'étonna le jeune homme, une fois éloigné de la salle de classe.

- Princesse ? T'es bizarre… Si c'est une nouvelle méthode de drague, ça ne marche pas sur moi ! ajouta-t-elle en riant

- M-M-mais… Je… Je… Excusez-moi princesse… euh…

- Sakura.

- Sakura-san.

- Tu sais ce que te veut la directrice ?

- … Non …

- T'inquiète pas, le rassura Sakura. Elle est bizarre, mais elle est sympa.

- M… Oui…

- Allez, salut Lionel-kun ! On se reverra peut-être un de ces quatre.

- Au revoir, Prin… Sakura-san.

¤ ¤

¤

**Beaucoup plus tôt, ailleurs.**

¨

Kurogane soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde. Il ne supportait plus cette plaine, ce soleil, ce vent qui faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres non loin de là. Marcher ne le dérangeait pas, en temps normal. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que le corps endormi qu'il portait pesait bien lourd… En plus, il n'avait pas à supporter les blagues stupides du manjuu énervant et le comportement exubérant du satané magicien… mais cette plaine… ce calme… ce silence pourtant tant voulu par le ninja..

- Kurogane-san ?

Sans un mot, le ninja déposa la jeune fille à terre. Sakura reprit.

- Vous savez où sont Shaolan-kun, Fye-san et Moko-chan?

- Non.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, triste et inquiète. Kurogane, décontenancé, essaya de la rassurer.

- On va les retrouver, ils ne sont pas loin vu qu'on se comprend.

Sakura sourit.

- Merci

Kurogane ne répondit rien et continua de marcher en silence, Sakura allongeant le pas pour rester à côté de lui., tout aussi silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que…

- Une ville ! S'écria la jeune fille voyant se profiler des toits de chaume derrière la colline. Ils y sont peut-être.

¨

Arrivés dans la ville, les deux voyageurs demandèrent aux villageois s'ils avaient vu leurs compagnons, mais il n'obtinrent que des réponses négatives. La nuit commençait à tomber et à la déception se mêlait la fatigue. Sakura avait peine à tenir encore debout. Kurogane, s'en apercevant, décida d'aller louer une chambre pour la nuit.

¤ ¤

¤

**Encore plus tôt, encore ailleurs**

¨

Fye remonta à la surface et inspira profondément Autour de lui s'étendait une eau claire et pure… Mokona les avait fait atterrir… dans un océan. Le magicien regarda autour de lui, cherchant ses compagnons. Mokona sauta sur sa tête.

- Puu ! Ils ne sont pas là… La rive est de ce côté !

- Mokona, on est où; là ?

- Dans l'eau ! Puu ! La rive est par là !

- Oui...

Fye commença à nager dans la direction indiquée par la boule de poils.

¨

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure, et rien n'indiquait la présence de la terre ferme. Le magicien s'arrêta et se laissa flotter quelques instants.

- Tu es sûr que c'est par-là ?

- Mokona est sûr !

Fye masqua un soupir par un rire et reprit sa route, en nageant.

* * *

Review ?

Que je sache si ça plait... Si ça ne plait pas, je ne continuerai peut-être pas lol

Sur ce, je pars réviser mes math, j'ai bac blanc demain...

Pour mes autres fics, gommen ! J'ai toujours pas tapé ce que j'ai sur papier... mais je n'abondonne pas ! Il y aura la suite


	2. Chapter 2

**NOUVEAU MONDE, NOUVELLE SEPARATION**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC et mon cerveau pour les idées

Disclamer : Les personnages de TRC appartiennent aux Clamp, les autres à moi. Les lieux cités issus de TRC sont également au Clamp, les autres à moi.

Rating : T

Note de l'auteur : Merci à Lynne5, Poiroo et Clover-san pour vos encouragements (aussi bien pour la fic que pour mon bac blanc :p). Au fait, moi non plus j'aime pas "Lionel" dans la version française ... Pourquoi je l'ai mis ? Vous le verrez lol !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Fye nageait encore lorsque l'obscurité gagna tout l'espace autour de lui. Seule la Lune éclairait le magicien, qui avait à présent du mal à discerner le relief côtier. Il soupira. Mokona continuait de le diriger. Il ne semblait pas gêné par le manque de clarté.

- Puu ! Terre à quelques mètres !

Fye commençait en effet à distinguer la terre devant lui. Il se hissa sur ce qui s'avérait être un îlot d'à peine 1m². Cela lui permit quand même de se reposer jusqu'au petit matin. Il allait reprendre sa route lorsqu'une lumière vive fut braquée sur lui. Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna.

¤ ¤

¤

Sakura se réveilla par le doux chant des oiseaux sous sa fenêtre. Elle s'étira et regarda autour d'elle. Kurogane était assis sur une chaise et semblait attendre qu'elle se réveille.

- Kurogane-san ?

- Hm.

Il se leva et Sakura fit de même. Ensemble ils partirent à la recherche de leurs compagnons.

¨

- Excusez-moi… appelait la jeune fille lorsque quelqu'un passait.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un gamin brun de cette taille ou un grand blond efféminé ?

Invariablement les réponses étaient négatives. Sakura commençait à s'inquiéter et le ninja continuait d'interroger inlassablement tous les passants, quand une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs arriva en courant.

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

La petite princesse se retourna vers l'arrivante.

- Tomoyo-hime, lâcha le ninja.

La brunette se retourna vers le ninja.

¤ ¤

¤

Shaolan sortit du bureau de la directrice, une grande brune excentrique. Elle lui avait remis une liasse de documents pour son inscription au concours d'arts martiaux qui permettait l'entrée dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles du pays. Le garçon se dirigeait vers la salle de son prochain cours, son dernier cours de la journée, quand il vit le reste de sa classe venir vers lui en courant.

- IL EST PAS LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ON A FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Apparemment, leur professeur était absent. Shaolan soupira de satisfaction et se laissa entraîner vers la sortie par la masse estudiantine. Puis il se dirigea, après avoir salué ses camarades de classe, vers _son_ appartement.

¤ ¤

¤

- Tomoyo-hime ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Kuro-chan ?

Le ninja allait s'énerver à cause de ce petit nom quand la jeune fille ajouta :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, la journée de cours n'est pourtant pas finie.

Un grand silence survint, les deux voyageurs cherchant une réponse à fournir. Ils étaient apparemment pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Cela pourrait leur être utile dans leurs recherches. Le ninja se risqua :

- Elle s'est sentie mal et je…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma petite Sakura ?

- … J'ai… hum… mal à la tête.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi… Mais au fait, pourquoi vous êtes dans le quartier commerçant si elle s'est sentie mal à l'école ?

- Pour… acheter les médicaments.

- Kuro-san, Matthieu va s'en charger. Allez, je vous accompagne.

¤ ¤

¤

Fye était à présent à bord d'un petit bateau de sauvetage avec les garde-côtes.

- C'est une chance qu'on t'ait vu ici, mon gars. Un peu plus et tu restais sur cet îlot toute la journée ! On ne t'a jamais dit que la baignade est dangereuse ici ?

- Mais…

- On connaît le refrain. « Mais je ne me baignais pas. C'est un accident ». Tout le monde nous le dit. Alors, une meilleure excuse ?

- J'étais… sur la terre ferme !

Les deux garde-côtes regardèrent le magicien en soupirant.

- Des cocos comme toi, on n'en voit pas souvent. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Fye.

- _Fye_ comment ?!

- Fye D. Flowright.

¨

Arrivés sur la terre ferme, un des garde-côtes se dirigea vers une sorte de cabine rouge et verte.

- Recherche son adresse, lui dit son collègue en restant auprès de Fye.

Le magicien s'apprêtait à répondre quand le garde-côte s'écria.

- Trouvé. Il était signalé disparu depuis 3 jours.

Sous le regard de totale incompréhension du magicien, les garde-côtes soupirèrent. Ils se concertèrent du regard, et l'un des deux se dirigea à nouveau vers la cabine bicolore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit.

- Son… hum… petit ami vient le chercher.

* * *

Review ?

Que je sache si ça plait... Si ça ne plait pas, je ne continuerai peut-être pas lol


	3. Chapter 3

**NOUVEAU MONDE, NOUVELLE SEPARATION**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC et mon cerveau pour les idées

Disclamer : Les personnages de TRC appartiennent aux Clamp, les autres à moi. Les lieux cités issus de TRC sont également au Clamp, les autres à moi.

Résumé : Les voyageurs arrivent dans un nouveau monde, mais sont séparés.

Note : Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents !

Note 2 : Ces derniers jours, avait des problèmes, il était impossible d'envoyer des textes. Aussi je n'ai pas pu vous l'envoyer plus tôt.

Rating : T

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le ninja et la princesse de Clow suivirent la brunette, sans lui faire remarquer qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le chemin. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes que les deux voyageurs purent identifier comme des « doubles » de personnes rencontrées dans d'autres mondes. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés faisait du skate, accroché au pare-choc arrière d'une camionnette bleue. Une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés sirotait une boisson fraîche à côté d'un homme aux cheveux bleutés. Un homme brun aux larges épaules courait dans la direction de Sakura, Tiffany et Kurogane. Il passa devant eux sans leur prêter attention.

- Ashura-san ! appela la brunette

- Tiffany-chan. Ca va ?

- Oui ! Et vous ?

- Ca va !

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit un sourire encore plus éclatant et rayonnant de bonheur. Puis il repartit en courant. Les voyageurs ne posèrent pas de questions, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons de Tiffany.

- Vous pourriez quand même montrer plus d'enthousiasme... soupira la jeune fille

- Hum…

- Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas vraiment, mais quand même !

¤ ¤

¤

- Je suis rentré !

- Ah ! Shaolan ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Tu es pris.

- Merci !

¤ ¤

¤

Le trio poursuivait sa route vers l'appartement de Sakura, espérant ne pas trouver celle de ce monde en route. Encore quelques pas et ils seraient devant l'immeuble.

- Thomas-san, appela Tiffany par la porte.

- Entrez.

- J'ai croisé Sakura en route, apparemment elle n'était pas très en forme. Kuro-chan…

Un homme arriva en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon de cuisine. Il tendit la main au ninja.

- Merci Kuro, tu peux disposer.

Le ninja sortit et attendit derrière la porte de trouver une idée pour arranger la situation. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sakura ici, seule…

Une jeune fille montait l'escalier.

- Kuro-chan !

Le ninja réprima un accès de colère.

- Saku---

- Tu es enfin revenuuuuuuuu !

- Hum…

- J'ai pas dit à mon frère que tu n'étais pas là. Je lui disais que tu me raccompagnais en bas de l'immeuble. Il ne saura pas que tu n'étais pas à ton poste si tu ne lui dis pas. Au fait, t'étais où ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour parler…

- Oui, c'est sur, mon frère pourrait nous entendre. Comme j'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, allons faire un tour.

- Bien.

- Et ne sois pas si formel quand mon frère n'est pas là.

Et ils s'en allèrent doucement. Au moins, pensa Kurogane, il pourra gagner un peu de temps avant que Thomas se rende compte que sa sœur n'est pas sa sœur… Du moins si Sakura…

¤ ¤

¤

- Fye-chan ! Tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ?

- A…

Le magicien blêmit, regardant, horrifié, le brun qui s'approchait de lui en courant.

- Ashura-san, appela un garde-côte.

- Oui.

- Pouvez-vous raccompagner votre… petit ami chez lui… ou chez vous… enfin…

Le brun sourit.

- Allez viens, Fye-chan, on rentre.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit se lever. Le magicien ne put faire un pas, pétrifié. Ashura le regarda, attendri, et le porta jusqu'à sa voiture en souriant.

¤ ¤

¤

Sakura et Kurogane étaient arrivés dans la principale rue du quartier commerçant. Le ninja redoutait le moment de l'interrogatoire. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à la jeune fille ?

Soudain Sakura partit en courant vers un homme habillé de bleu clair.

- Fye-san !

- Salura-chan. Tu es encore avec ton… chien de garde, à ce que je vois.

Il fusilla du regard le ninja.

- Vous pouvez pas faire la paix tous les deux ?

- Non, répondit calmement le blond.

La jeune fille soupira.

- Dommage, vous iriez si bien ensemble.

La même teinte cramoisie gagna les joues des deux garçons. Heureusement, Sakura, qui avait la tête baissée, ne les vit pas. Sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, ils reprirent leur route chacun de leur côté. Kurogane appela Sakura qui le rattrapa et s'accrocha à son bras.

¤ ¤

¤

Shaolan remit les papiers donnés par la directrice au garçon en face de lui, qui irradiait de bonheur.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Le silence régna pendant quelques instants.

- Raconte ta journée, enfin ma journée.

- Hum, commença Shaolan, quand j'ai du voir la directrice, c'était pendant les cours. Alors j'ai demandé à Tiffany de me prêter son cahier de math… enfin te prêter. Elle passera ce soir. J'ai pas pu refuser, désolé.

- C'est rien, t'inquiète pas, Shaolan. Au fait, tu as trouvé son bureau facilement ?

- Sakura-san de la classe d'à côté m'y a conduit. C'est elle qui…

- Sa-sakura-chan… tu lui as parlé ?

Lionel sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui empourprer le visage. Rien que le fait de parler de la jeune fille le mettait dans cet état.

¤ ¤

¤

- Kuro-chan, on devrait rentrer… Mon frère va s'inquiéter…

- Non.

- Hein ?

- Enfin… hum… je veux dire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai prévenu. En réalité, je n'allais pas chez toi, j'en sortais et…

- Oh Kuro-chan ! T'es un chou !

Et elle lui sauta au cou. Gêné, le ninja essaya de la faire lâcher prise, sans pour autant la brutaliser (ou la faire valser à 3km). Elle s'écarta, résignée.

- Je t'ai raconté ?

- Quoi ?

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé à Lionel-kun ! Je pensais pas pouvoir contrôler mon cœur…

« … une histoire de cœur de jeune fille » soupira mentalement le ninja.

- … surtout quand il m'a appelé « princesse ». J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Mais je lui ai pas laissé voir et j'ai pris à la plaisanterie.

Le ninja la regarda, intrigué.

- Ouais, ça m'a fait super bizarre. D'habitude, c'est à peine s'il me regarde, et là, il m'appelle « princesse ». Maintenant, j'ai encore plus envie de le revoir…

- J'ai une idée, la coupa Kurogane.

- Quoi ?

- On va passer chez lui. On verra ce qu'il en est.

- Hein ? Chez lui, m-mais non, je-je… En plus, Thomas ne voudra pas.

- Et s'il ne le sait pas ?

- Kuro-chan, je t'adore !

Elle partit en courant, entraînant le ninja par le poignet.

¨

Arrivée devant chez Lionel, elle s'arrêta.

- Tu es sur ?

Kurogane essaya de la rassurer du regard. Cela ne sembla pas convaincre la jeune fille. Kurogane soupira.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire : « Quand on désire quelque chose, il ne faut pas reculer au premier obstacle venu. ». Mais… Tu peux frapper à ma place, pitié, Kuro-chan.

Le ninja s'exécuta. Peu de temps après, Lionel ouvrit la porte.

- S-s-s-s-s-sak-sakura-san… Kurogane-sama, pardon, je n'aurais pas du, je suis désolé.

Il s'inclina très respectueusement.

- On peut entrer ? demanda le ninja.

- O-oui…

Le garçon se releva et s'écarta du passage. Il fit s'asseoir ses invités, et reprit, à l'intention de Kurogane.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- Je-je… Je n'aurais pas du parler à Sakura-san, c'est son frère qui vous envoie, je n'aurais pas du être…

- Du calme, gamin, on vient pas pour ça.

Etonné, il releva la tête.

- C'est elle qui voulait te parler… Hum… vous m'excuserez un instant, je reviens.

¨

Le ninja s'éloigna, laissant les deux adolescents ensemble. Il frappa deux coups sec sur la porte d'un placard. Il avait entendu la porte se refermer peu après leur entrée et reconnaissait une veste, accrochée au portemanteau de l'entrée. Sur de lui, il appela :

- Shaolan.

De leur côté, Sakura et Lionel se regardaient sans oser se parler, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

Shaolan sortit discrètement du placard et regarda Kurogane.

* * *

Review ?

Que je sache si ça plait... Si ça ne plait pas, je ne continuerai peut-être pas lol

note : je ne fais pas ça pour avoir des reviews, même si c'est en effet très agréable d'en recevoir. Je le fais seulement pour savoir si ce que je fais est apprécié, où si personne ne le lit jusqu'au bout...


	4. Chapter 4

**NOUVEAU MONDE, NOUVELLE SEPARATION**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC et mon cerveau pour les idées

Disclamer : Les personnages de TRC appartiennent aux Clamp, les autres à moi. Les lieux cités issus de TRC sont également au Clamp, les autres à moi.

Résumé : Les voyageurs arrivent dans un nouveau monde, mais sont séparés.

Note : Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents !

K+, (mais ça peut aller jusqu'au T voire peut-être au M, mais ça sera signalé avant et on pourra lire la fic sans ce passage)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Shaolan sortit discrètement du placard et regarda Kurogane.

- Kurogane-san

- Shaolan, écoute. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut qu'on échange de Sakura.

Les yeux de l'archéologue s'écarquillèrent.

- Echange… Sakura ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Est-il de confiance ?

- Oui, je l'ai mis au courant, et il m'a aidé pour trouver une plume et…

- Bon.

¨

On frappa à la porte. Grace à une petite vitre, Shaolan put voir qui était sur le perron.

- Tiffany ! s'exclama-t-il.

Lionel se leva et alla ouvrir à sa camarade de classe.

- Sakura ?! Je… Je viens de sortir de chez toi…

- Chut. Entre. Lui demanda Lionel.

- Je voudrais des explications…

- Moi aussi, coupa Sakura.

Les deux jeunes filles regardaient fixement Lionel, démuni. Shaolan arriva à son secours.

- Vous allez en avoir. Nous allons tout vous expliquer.

Kurogane soupira, les filles s'étonnèrent et Lionel commença à paniquer.

- Tu as un frère jumeau ? Trop cool ! s'écria Sakura.

Kurogane se frappa mentalement la tête.

¤ ¤

¤

Fye pénétra dans la voiture, l'estomac serré. Il ne pouvait plus dire qu'il n'était pas d'ici, il devait jouer le rôle du Fye de ce monde.

- Tiens, tu piques pas ta crise habituelle pour conduire ? plaisanta le brun

Le blond ne répondit rien. L'expression sur le visage d'Ashura s'attrista. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son passager et l'attira vers lui. Fye, pétrifié, se laissa faire. Trop de mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Réponds-moi. Tu n'a rien à craindre, je suis là.

Ashura soupira. Il relâcha son « petit ami » et mit le contact. La voiture démarra.

- Mets ta ceinture, soupira le conducteur.

Puis il freina, voyant que son passager ne bougeait pas.

- T'es désespérant, lui dit-il en souriant.

Il passa le bras devant Fye, attrapa sa ceinture de sécurité et attacha le magicien. Celui-ci tremblait, sa respiration devint saccadée, sa vision se brouilla, puis plus rien. Le vide.

¨

_Ashura souriait d'un sourire carnassier. Il s'approchait de Fye, s'approchait encore et encore. Toujours plus près. Ses mains lui saisirent les épaules, puis le cou. Son sourire s'agrandit._

¤ ¤

¤

Shaolan expliquèrent tout aux deux jeunes filles qui promirent de les aider. Kurogane et Tiffany partirent donc chez Sakura, suivis de la Sakura de ce monde.

Arrivés près du bâtiment, Sakura se cacha derrière un muret, laissant Kurogane et Tiffany aller jusqu'à la porte. Le ninja frappa. Quelques instants plus tard, Thomas ouvrit la porte, souriant.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'aimerais savoir si Sakura pouvait faire un tour avec moi ce soir, comme il fait bon. J'ai demandé à Kuro-san de venir.

- Bien sur, Tiffany. SAKURA ! Descends, ton amie t'attend.

La princesse de Clow joua le rôle de la sœur de Thomas et partit avec les deux visiteurs. Ils s'éloignèrent tranquillement de la maison et rejoignirent l'autre Sakura.

- Maintenant, commença Kurogane, il faut trouver un endroit pour faire l'échange de vêtements.

- Allons chez moi, proposa Tiffany. En passant par là, on ne rencontrera personne.

Le groupe se mit en route, suivant les instructions de la brunette.

¨

Une fois arrivés, les quatre compères montèrent les deux étages qui menaient à l'appartement de Tiffany. Les deux Sakura se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur amie, pendant que Tiffany et Kurogane restèrent dans le salon. Aucun des deux ne dit mot durant les quelques minutes nécessaires à l'échange de vêtements.

¤ ¤

¤

Pendant ce temps, Lionel et Shaolan, qui avaient du attendre, discutaient pour ne pas laisser place à leur inquiétude.

Lionel fit part à l'archéologue de ses recherches sur la plume. Ses soupçons étaient fondés. La plume était dans l'école pour laquelle Lionel avait postulé. Elle était la récompense offerte au vainqueur du championnat des futurs-inscrits. En effet, l'école en question était très portée sur les sports de combat, et pour avoir le droit d'y entrer, il fallait être dans les 30 premiers au concours d'entrée, un concours d'arts martiaux. Le premier recevait un prix d'honneur, et cette année, c'était la plume de Sakura.

¤ ¤

¤

Fye sentit qu'il était secoué. Une voix lointaine, à la fois douce et grave l'appelait, criait son nom. En sueur, il ouvrit les yeux. Il sentit quelqu'un le serrer contre lui, puis lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Ca va aller maintenant. Je suis là.

Fye s'écarta du corps qui ne demandait qu'à le serrer davantage.

- A… Ash… Ashura…

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là… On dirait que tu as peur de moi…

Fye ne répondit rien. Ashura soupira.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Fye baissa les yeux. Le Fye de ce monde sortait avec cet Ashura. Cet Ashura n'était pas celui qui le hantait jours et nuits. Il soupira en se redressant et se força à sourire. Ashura lui rendit son sourire, mais il savait bien que le blond n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse. Il redémarra la voiture et ne dit plus un mot.

¤ ¤

¤

Kurogane et Tiffany raccompagnèrent Sakura jusqu'à chez elle, la princesse de Clow attendant derrière le muret où l'autre Sakura avait précédemment attendu. Soudain, alors qu'elle était seule, une ombre s'approcha d'elle.

**

* * *

**

Fin du chapitre 3 !

On y arrive !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la suite et la fin !

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il reste.

Il faut aussi que je me penche sur l'écriture de l'ennemi de toujours, mais un petit problème s'offre à moi : Que mettre comme suite ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai aucune idée ! Au contraire, j'en ai plusieurs qui collent ! Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir !!!

Ainsi que sur Voyages inter-dimensions. Le pire avec cette fic, c'est que la suite, je l'ai ! Mais il faut que je la tape. Et il y a un chapitre que j'ai écrit il y a trop longtemps, ne connaissant pas bien un personnage capital de ce chapitre… donc, je dois le recommencer…

Quant à ma fanfiction sur Devil Devil, Tourments et visions, j'ai une idée de base, je dois tout taper.

Zejabel-sama, qui tape encore ses fics, au lieu de réviser pour le bac !


	5. Chapter 5

**NOUVEAU MONDE, NOUVELLE SEPARATION**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC et mon cerveau pour les idées

Disclamer : Les personnages de TRC appartiennent aux Clamp, les autres à moi. Les lieux cités issus de TRC sont également au Clamp, les autres à moi.

Résumé : Les voyageurs arrivent dans un nouveau monde, mais sont séparés.

Note : Ce chapitre à mis du temps à venir, désolée !! Mais avec le bac dans maintenant 2 semaines à peine...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Shaolan et Lionel commençaient à trouver le temps long. Regardant l'heure sans arrêt, ils ne faisaient qu'accroitre leur inquiétude.

- Je ne peux plus attendre, avoua Shaolan. Je sais que Kurogane-san est…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta princesse, c'est normal. Vas-y, je resterai là. Pour aller chez Sakura-san, tu fais comme si tu allais à l'école, et arrivé au bâtiment orange, tu tournes à gauche, au lieu d'aller à droite. Tu te retrouves dans une petite rue. C'est la troisième maison.

- Merci !

L'archéologue partit en courant.

¤ ¤

¤

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Entendant le cri, Kurogane s'excusa auprès de Thomas et partit en direction du muret.

¨

Sakura venait de se faire aborder par un individu vêtu de noir.

- Kurogane-san ?

- Vous êtes bien polie, jeune fille pour une fois…

¨

Kurogane arriva et fit face à lui-même. Il soupira au moment où un boulet de canon - pardon, Shaolan - arriva en courant. Ce dernier se plaça à côté de sa princesse, regardant alternativement les deux Kurogane. Personne n'osa prendre la parole. Un silence pesant règnat jusqu'à ce qu'un cri attire leur attention.

- HEY !

Tous se retournèrent en direction de la voix.

Tiffany arrivait en courant. Elle portait un long manteau noir et ses cheveux étaient tressés et attachés avec des rubans roses.

- J'ai vu Kuro-chan passer, quand j'allais fermer ma fenêtre, dit-elle au trio de voyageurs, avant de se retourner vers "Kuro-chan". Viens avec moi, je vais tout t'expliquer !

- Mais…

- Vous, rentrez vite, Lionel va encore s'inquiéter !

- Lionel ? Mais…

- Kuro-chan, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Shaolan soupira, Kurogane se mit en route, et Sakura, remise de ses émotions, mais ne voulant pas le faire voir, se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'archéologue. Ce dernier ne sachant trop quoi faire, commença à paniquer, le teint rouge et décida de porter sa princesse jusqu'à la maison. La jeune fille se laissa faire et profita de la situation.

¤ ¤

¤

Lionel tournait en rond. Pour se changer les idées, il passa l'aspirateur, rangea le salon (qui était déjà impécable), prépara le repas pour une dizaine de personnes et sortit une belle nappe pour la mettre sur la table. Il allait chercher les assiettes quand on frappa à la porte. Kurogane, Shaolan et Sakura entrèrent.

Lionel fit s'installer ses convives et servit le repas, qui fut _très_ copieux. Après avoir tous bien mangé, voire trop, les compagnons débarrassèrent la table.

¨

Kurogane s'installa dans le salon. Sakura prit la chambre d'amis. Shaolan et Lionel partagèrent la même chambre. La nuit fut calme. Les compagnons ne se doutaient pas de ce qui les attendait dès le lendemain, samedi.

¤ ¤

¤

Sakura (de ce monde) était dans sa chambre, installée sur son lit, en train de lire un roman d'aventure parlant d'un groupe de neuf compagnons partis détruire un anneau dans une contrée lointaine et dangereuse. Un petit caillou frappa contre sa fenêtre. La jeune fille se leva et alla voir qui c'était.

- Tiffany ?

La jeune fille, en bas, fit signe à son amie de descendre et puis mit ses mains jointes contre son oreille et inclina la tête, en lui adressant un clin d'œil. A côté d'elle, Kurogane semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

Sakura comprit le message. Elle alla se coucher et attendit que son frère fasse de même. Une fois Thomas endormi, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour pouvoir parler avec ses deux visiteurs nocturnes.

- Kuro est au courant pour Shaolan et compagnie, commença Tiffany

- …

- Kuro, fais pas la tête !

- Ecoutez-moi, tous les deux, j'ai une idée, demanda Tiffany.

- Ca t'arrive ?

- Très drôle, Sakura, très drôle ! Comme je disais, voila, mon idée…

Elle exposa son plan à Sakura, qui fut enchantée de l'idée, et Kurogane, qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Ce fut assez dur de ce faire comprendre, car elle devait tout mimer pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, en ce retenant de rire en voyant la tête de Sakura qui essayit de déchiffrer son message.

¤ ¤

¤

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les samedis, Lionel n'avait pas cours. Il prépara le petit déjeuner pour ses invités et pour lui-même, pendant que Shaolan et Sakura, qui avaient insisté pour le faire, mettaient la table.

Vers 10h, une fois le repas terminé, alors que les amis allaient partir à la recherche de Fye et Mokona, on frappa à la porte. Lionel ouvrit. Kurogane, Tiffany et Sakura se tenaient devant eux.

- Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide de personnes connaissant les lieux pour chercher votre ami.

- Merci de votre proposition ! répondit Shaolan.

Lionel invita les visiteurs à entrer et les fit s'installer dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse et commencèrent à élaborer leur plan de recherche pour la journée.

¨

Il fut décidé de faire trois groupes de deux, une personne connaissant ce monde, et une personne connaissant Fye.

La princesse Sakura fit équipe avec le garde du corps Kurogane. Ainsi, si jamais quelqu'un les croisait, il n'y avait pas de problème vu qu'à chaque fois que Sakura sort, elle est avec Kurogane.

Shaolan fit équipe avec Tiffany.

Et Sakura et Kurogane firent le pendant de la première équipe. (1)

Lionel resta chez lui, au cas où il recevrait de la visite, car les trois groupes donneraient son adresse à quiconque serait susceptible d'avoir vu Fye.

* * *

**Note :**

(1) ça va être dur aux prochains chapitres, "l'équipe de Sakura et Kurogane"... oui, mais laquelle ?

* * *

**RAR** : 

- groupées (pour les précédents chapitres) : Merci à tous mes lecteurs, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!

- KingSoren : Un chapitre sans Fye, cette fois. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même lol. Pour les descriptions, je vais essayer d'en faire plus dans le chapitre suivant. On m'avait fait la remarque que j'en faisait trop avant...

- ZRedPoppy : Contente que ça te plaise ! Voila la suite !

* * *

**Et voila, encore un chapitre de cette fanfiction ! J'y arrive, j'y arrive !**

Au plaisir d'un prochain chapitre ! Et on verra le blondinet, vous inquiétez pas !


	6. Chapter 6

**NOUVEAU MONDE, NOUVELLE SEPARATION**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC et mon cerveau pour les idées

Disclamer : Les personnages de TRC appartiennent aux Clamp, les autres à moi. Les lieux cités issus de TRC sont également au Clamp, les autres à moi.

Résumé : Les voyageurs arrivent dans un nouveau monde, mais sont séparés.

Note : Je pars en vacances demain soir, donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant un bon moment. C'est pourquoi ce poste celui-là maintenant, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Rating : T

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Un jeune homme s'approcha du groupe de Kurogane et Sakura _(et non, je ne précise pas lequel, mais vous allez vite comprendre)_.

- Sakura-chan ! Kurogane-kun.

La jeune fille venait de sortir d'un énième magasin, où elle avait une fois de plus interrogé les vendeurs sur Fye. Elle se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Un sourire illumina son visage quand découvrit l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

- Matthieuuuuuu !

Elle sauta au cou de l'homme.

- Sakura, ton frère m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Je me doutais que tu serais en train de rêvasser devant les boutiques.

- On peut rien te cacher ! plaisanta la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Aucune idée, mais il veut que tu rentres tout de suite.

- Je suis occupée ! bouda Sakura, relâchant Matthieu.

- Je n'y peux rien, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

- Fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vue alors !

- Sakura... commença le ninja.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui. Matthieu fit de même, étonné que le garde du corps prenne part à la conversation.

- ... Tu devrais y aller.

La jeune fille soupira. Kurogane avait raison après tout. Elle aurait des problèmes si elle ne rentrait pas. Et puis s'il lui disait d'y aller, c'est qu'il pourrait se repérer dans la ville…

- OK ! On y va Matthieu ?! A plus Kuro !

¨

Le ninja laissa les pas le porter aux abords de la ville, dans un coin boisé. Heureusement qu'il avait un bon sens de l'orientation. Il saurait retrouver la maison de Lionel… Enfin, il espérait.

¤ ¤

¤

Shaolan et Tiffany arpentaient difficilement les allées de la fête foraine. La foule compacte se dirigeait vers les diverses attractions, toutes plus bruyantes les unes que les autres. Une aire de repos s'offrait enfin à eux. Les deux adolescents pourraient enfin se reposer quelques instants avant de reprendre leur périple parmi les nombreux passants. Tiffany aperçut un stand de hot dog, de l'autre côté de la petite place. Elle fit signe à Shaolan de l'attendre et alla acheter deux de ces encas. Sans un mot, ils reprirent leur route en mangeant.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Fye. Tiffany demandait à toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, en vain. Pourtant, ça en faisait du monde !

¤ ¤

¤

Ashura arrêta la voiture au somment d'une colline. Un coin perdu au milieu de la nature. Un petit paradis sur terre, à l'écart des grandes voies de circulation. Il se tourna vers Fye, et sourit.

- Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

Fye ne répondit pas. Ashura serra le frein à main et bloqua les portières, puis il se détacha. Fye écarquilla les yeux, inquiet.

- Doucement, chéri...

Fye lui adressa un sourire gêné. Lentement, Ashura fit basculer le siège de Fye en arrière. Le magicien, dans une série de gestes frénétiques, cherchait à se détacher. Au bout de secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il réussit à décrocher sa ceinture de sécurité.

Ashura fit basculer son siège en arrière, et s'approcha du magicien. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Puis se pencha doucement au dessus de lui. Fye, pétrifié, ne pouvait bouger. Le visage d'Ashura n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je sais que tu en as envie, souffla Ashura, en commençant à lui caresser le torse d'une main.

¤ ¤

¤

Kurogane errait toujours dans son coin boisé, quand il vit sortir d'une petite cabane...

- Fye !

Le blond se retourna.

- Kuro-chan, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé… Vous n'êtes pas Kuro-chan.

- Je m'appelle Kurogane. On s'est déjà croisés…

- Pas original ! Moi, c'est Fye. Mais vous le savez déjà. D'ailleurs comment…

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Vous attendiez votre ami ici ?

- Non, à vrai dire, avec des amis, nous le cherchons…

- Laissez-moi me joindre à vous, alors.

¤ ¤

¤

Lionel, resté chez lui, soupirait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider ses amis, à part attendre. Ce qu'il faisait depuis longtemps. Il se mit donc en quête d'une activité. Pourquoi ne pas faire ses devoirs et recopier le cours de Tiffany… Il devait de toute façon rattraper les cours qu'il n'avait pas eus, afin de connaitre le programme et de réussir le coucours d'entrée dans l'école supérieure qu'il convoitait.

¤ ¤

¤

- Alors comme ça, vous venez d'une autre dimension…

- Hm.

- Quel a été votre prix ?

- Comment ?

- Vous n'êtes pas passé par chez la sorcière des dimensions ?

- Si… Comment le…

- Savez-vous ? Et bien, c'est simple, je suis son fils.

- Quoi ?!

Le blond éclata de rire devant la réaction du ninja.

- Je plaisante… Mon petit ami vient d'une autre dimension. C'est lui qui m'en a parlé.

- Votre petit ami ?

- Enfin, mon ex-petit ami. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, je me suis enfui. Il devenait complètement fou…

- Fou ?

Le blond acquiesça, d'un signe de tête inexpressif.

- Oui, il marmonnait sans arrêt des trucs à propos de magie, d'un sceau et devenait de plus en plus violent.

En disant ces mots, le blond passa instinctivement sa main sur son cou. Le ninja remarqua une marque bleutée.

- C'est lui qui m'a fait ça, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Le blond s'arrêta et regarda d'un air mélancolique le ninja. Il reprit :

- Ca me fait bizarre d'être avec vous…

- Pourquoi ?

Le ninja se souvenait du regard noir que lui avait lancé le blond la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

- Et bien… commença-t-il, gêné, votre… double de ce monde… est mon nouveau petit ami. Ce matin, si je vous ai regardé comme ça, c'est pour masquer les apparences. Nous sommes censés nous détester…

Le ninja hocha de la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Fye, gêné, essaya de reprendre contenance.

- Vous alliez vers les bois, non ?

Les deux hommes firent route ensemble, avançant sans se dire un mot.

¤ ¤

¤

La petite princesse suivait le garde du corps dans les rues de la ville. Ils passaient devant toutes sortes de boutiques aux vitrines lumineuses et attirantes. La jeune fille s'arrêta soudain devant l'une d'elles. La vitrine présentait toutes sortes d'objets à des prix excessivement élevés mais d'une beauté incomparable. Une petite boite à musique dorée offrait au regard une charmante danseuse, une broche représentant une épée attirait toute la lumière d'une petite boule à facettes argentée suspendue au-dessus. Sakura s'était approchée de la vitrine et regardait, avec admiration, un cahier décoré.

Le garde du corps s'arrêta deux trois pas plus loin, voyant que la jeune fille ne le suivait plus. Il se retourna vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle avait.

- Sur ce cahier...

- Hum...

Le cahier était recouvert d'une multitude de petites plumes sur lesquelles était fixée une grande plume blanche et rose. Le garde du corps ne posa pas de question et entra dans la boutique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit, un sac à la main. Il le tendit à Sakura qui lui adressa un grand sourire de remerciement, avant de s'évanouir. Le brun eut juste le temps de la rattraper par le bras avant qu'elle ne tombe et la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener chez Lionel.

¤ ¤

¤

On frappa à la porte. Le garçon releva la tête, l'esprit embrumé. Il s'était endormi sur son cahier, en essayant de faire rentrer les innombrables dates de son cours d'histoire dans sa tête. On frappa à nouveau. Lionel, réalisant ce qui se passait, bondit de sa chaise et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- K... Kurogane-san ?! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Elle s'est évanouie.

Il porta la jeune fille jusqu'à la chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Puis il s'assit sur une chaise à côté, attendant son réveil. Lionel le regarda faire, sans oser intervenir.

* * *

**RAR :**

- ZRedPoppy : Merci de ta review. Bon, j'espère ne pas m'être trop mal débrouillée pour la clarté du chapitre, avec les deux groupes Sakura-Kurogane :P Et tu touches pas à mon Ashura ! lol

- Clover-san : « c'est une dingue d'héroic fantasy qui parle » Copiiiiiiiiiiiiineuh ! Voila, tu as eu le chapitre. J'espère qu'il t'a plu

- KingSoren : Contente que tu sois toujours là et que tu aimes bien mon texte ! J'espère que mon problème de descriptions s'arrange petit à petit.

* * *

Bon, OK, on ne l'a pas vu beaucoup, Fye... mais on l'a vu, c'est déjà ça :P

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

Sur ce, je file terminer mes valises !


	7. Chapter 7

**NOUVEAU MONDE, NOUVELLE SEPARATION**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC et mon cerveau pour les idées

Disclamer : Les personnages de TRC appartiennent aux Clamp, les autres à moi. Les lieux cités issus de TRC sont également au Clamp, les autres à moi.

Rating : T

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Sakura marchait à côté de Matthieu, en réfléchissant au moyen le plus rapide de s'en aller discrètement. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de passer toute la journée avec son frère. Et ses (nouveaux) amis avaient besoin d'elle pour retrouver Fye ! Elle marchait, l'air morose, sans faire attention où elle allait, quand Matthieu l'attrapa par le bras et la tira en arrière. Se stabilisant en mettant le pied en arrière, elle leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir passer une voiture noire qui filait à vive allure.

- Un peu plus, tu te serais faite écraser ! Regarde un peu où tu vas ! la réprimanda le garçon, se remettant de sa frayeur.

- Désolée.

Elle baissa la tête et leva les yeux pour voir la réaction de Matthieu. Celui-ci reprenait son souffle, en regardant le feu tricolore pour se donner une contenance. Les citadins qui stationnaient à côté d'eux traversèrent la rue. Matthieu, qui tenait toujours Sakura par le bras, traversa à son tour, entraînant la jeune fille au bord des larmes. Elle venait de réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

¨

Sakura était assise sur un banc, devant une boulangerie. Matthieu revenait avec deux glaces "pour se remettre des émotions fortes" et en tendit une à la jeune fille. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Mange, sinon, ça va fondre.

Il lui sourit. Elle fit de même et commença à lécher sa glace, sous le regard du jeune homme.

- Tu devrais manger aussi. Ça commence à couler.

Trop tard. La goutte de glace fondue venait d'atterrir sur le pantalon de toile claire de Matthieu. Il soupira très théâtralement et mangea ce qui restait de sa glace, alors que Sakura se retenait de rire.

¤ ¤

¤

Shaolan interrogeait une mère de famille alors que Tiffany demandait de l'aide à un garçon blond qu'elle semblait bien connaître. Le brun la rejoignit, après avoir obtenu une réponse négative de la femme.

- Encore merci Nokoru-kun !" puis elle se retourna vers Shaolan. "Il va nous aider de son côté. Il en a les moyens. Allons-y."

Shaolan suivit Tiffany dans les allées de la fête foraine. Toutes les allées étaient plus colorées et plus bruyantes les une que les autres, mais elle se ressemblaient tellement que le garçon se demandait comment la jeune fille arrivait à s'y repérer. Un petit brun aux yeux bleus arriva en courrant devant eux et les percuta presque en freinant. Haletant d'avoir courru, il demanda à Tiffany :

- Tiffany-chan, tu... n'aurais... pas... vu...

- Salut Akira. Nokoru-kun est parti rejoindre Suoh-kun à la salle de vidéosurveillance.

- M... Merci !

Il expira un grand coup et sa respiration se calma enfin, puis il adressa un signe de la main aux deux adolescents et partit à la recherche de son président. Il recommença à courir après avoir contourné le stand de la diseuse de bonne aventure, en se dirigeant vers la pêche aux canards en plastique multicolores.

- On y va ?

Shaolan se retourna vers Tiffany et la suivit.

¤ ¤

¤

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Kurogane la fixait, inexpressif. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie au milieu de la rue. Lionel, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, observait la scène, sans oser s'approcher. La jeune fille lui faisait trop penser à la Sakura de son monde, bien que leurs personnalités soient différentes, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elles avaient la même douceur et la même attention pour les autres. Elle... Lionel secoua la tête. Il avait autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Sakura s'assit sur le lit et regarda le garde du corps, sans trouver quoi lui dire pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Elle adressa un hochement de tête à Kurogane qui se leva et descendit au salon, adressant un signe à Lionel pour qu'il s'occupe de la jeune fille. Le garçon frappa à la porte et entra. Sakura lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne brise le silence.

- N... Nous devrions descendre.

- Oui.

¤ ¤

¤

Fye était maintenu par Ashura, au dessus de lui. Le brun continuait de caresser le torse du blond par dessous son tee-shirt, puis d'une main descendit vers son pantalon, lentement, tout en continuant ses caresses sur le torse de l'autre main. Fye tremblait mais ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il regardait Ashura, les yeux exorbités par la panique. Le brun souriait. Ses yeux d'or brillaient d'une lueur perverse. Le brun détacha le bouton qui retenait de pantalon de Fye et glissa sa main dedans. De son autre main il souleva le tee-shirt du blond pour pouvoir lécher son torse. A chaque contact, le blond tremblait davantage.

¤ ¤

¤

Mokona, qui avait du se cacher dans le bateau des gardes-côtes pour ne pas être repéré, avait réussi à se faufiler. Il courait à présent à travers les bois par où il sentait la présence de Fye... et de Kurogane.

- Kuro-puuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

La boule de poils blanche sauta au cou du ninja, qui avançait aux côté de Fye. Le blond sursauta et fit un pas en arrière, surpris de voir la peluche vivante arriver.

- Fye... Fye est...

- Où ça ?! le coupa Kurogane

- Mokona ne sait pas exactement, mais il est dans cette forêt. avoua la boule de poils, en fondant en larmes.

¨

Fye suivit Mokona dans les bois et Kurogane courut prévenir Lionel. Les branchages ralentissaient la course du blond, mais ne gênaient pas la boule de poils qui se faufilait grâce à sa petite taille. Esquivant une énième branche souple en se baissant, Fye remarqua que Mokona s'était arrêté au sommet d'un rocher et scrutait les environs.

¤ ¤

¤

Kurogane retrouva sans difficulté le domicile du garçon et frappa vivement à la porte. Lionel qui arrivait en bas de l'escalier avec Sakura ouvrit la porte. Kurogane entra et expliqua la situation, omettant volontairement de parler de la liaison de Fye et Kurogane de ce monde.

Lionel et Sakura restèrent à la maison alors que les deux Kurogane partirent séparément (pour qu'on ne les voit pas ensemble) là où Mokona et Fye les attendaient, cachés dans les sous-bois.

¨

Le garde du corps arriva le premier sur les lieux, car il connaissait un raccourci. Il attendit quelques instants le ninja et tous deux rejoignirent Fye et Mokona. Le blond sauta au cou de son brun alors que Mokona lançait un joyeux (mais assez discret tout de même) "lovu lovu" et que le ninja détournait le regard, mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de se voir avec le magicien et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce petit pincement au coeur quand il voyait ces deux-là ensemble. Ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas comprendre. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour le magicien.

¤ ¤

¤

Sakura et Matthieu avaient fini leur glace et reprenaient leur route en pressant le pas pour ne pas subir les remontrances de Thomas.

- Euh... Matthieu... Tu pourrais... ne rien dire à mon frère, s'il te plait ?

La voix de la jeune fille était suppliante, comme son regard braqué sur le jeune homme.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas lui mentir...

- Matthieuuu.

- D'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois.

Elle lui sauta au cou en le remerciant. Bientôt ils furent arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement. Thomas leur ouvrit avant même qu'ils n'eurent besoin de frapper, car il les avait vus par la fenêtre.

- La voila.

Matthieu adressa à clin d'oeil à Thomas et entra alors que le frère et la soeur se fixaient des yeux sur le pas de la porte.

- Sakura, il faut que je te parle.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix de Sakura tremblait un peu. Il craignait que son frère n'ait découvert qu'elle était allée voir Lionel et ses nouveaux amis. Ou qu'il n'ait compris que la veille ce n'était pas elle mais la princesse qui était rentrée. Ou que...

- Rien de grave. Entre.

La jeune fille entra, en fixant le sol avec la même force que si elle espérait le voir disparaître sous ses pieds afin de ne pas à avoir à atteindre le salon.

Mais le sol resta en place et Sakura fut contrainte de s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de Matthieu qui mangeait des onigiris. D'un signe de tête, Thomas demanda au garçon de sortir de la pièce afin de se retrouver seul avec sa soeur.

- Sakura, il s'agit de...

**

* * *

**

**RAR :**

Sedinette-Sama : Ma revieuweuuuuuuuuuse du chapitre 6 !! (désolée, pétage de câble) Euuh, non, tu ne devrais pas être contente des actes d'Ashu-chan lol. Mais bon... Si tu l'es tant mieux :P et tant pis pour Fye. Je suis contente que tu suives ma fanfiction et je fais mon possible pour taper la suite. Si tu lis les scans, tu comprendra mon problème. Je n'en dis pas plus. Pas de spoil :p

* * *

J'espère que ça a plu, ce petit chapitre.

Merci de me lire et de me reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer !

Bisous à tous et à toutes et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	8. Chapter 8

**NOUVEAU MONDE, NOUVELLE SEPARATION**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC et mon cerveau pour les idées

Disclamer : Les personnages de TRC appartiennent aux Clamp, les autres à moi. Les lieux cités issus de TRC sont également au Clamp, les autres à moi.

Rating : T

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

D'un signe de tête Thomas demanda au garçon de sortir de la pièce afin de se retrouver seul avec sa soeur.

- Sakura, il s'agit de Papa. Il va rester plus longtemps que prévu en voyage d'affaires. Et moi, il faut que j'aille à mon stage. Tu vas devoir rester toute seule pendant quelques jours.

- C'est tout ?

- Je pensais que cela t'inquièterai plus que cela...

- Euh, je veux dire, je m'attendais à quelque chose de grave, un accident ou quelque chose du genre, parce que, enfin, vu comment Matthieu est venu me chercher et comment tu as commencé enfin je veux dire... Je serai bien sage, grand-frère !

Thomas sourit.

- T'as intérêt à ne pas faire de bêtise ! Et tu n'auras pas peur toute seule, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis plus un bébé !

¤ ¤

¤

Fye et les deux Kurogane suivirent Mokona en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ce qui n'étais pas évident étant donnés que le sol était parsemé de branches et de feuilles mortes. Alors que Fye enjambait une racine épaisse (manquant de peu de se prendre les pieds dedans), la boule de poils désigna de la patte une vaste étendue non boisée où trônait en son centre une voiture. Fye se raidit. Cette voiture, il la connaissait. Il la connaissait trop bien même. Dans un souffle, il murmura :

- La voiture d'Ashura.

¤ ¤

¤

Tiffany entraîna Shaolan dans toutes les petites rues afin de regagner plus rapidement la maison de Lionel, grâce à ces raccourcis. Elle connaissait bien la ville, elle y avait toujours vécu. Les deux amis arrivèrent très rapidement au point de ralliement et à peine eurent-ils frappé que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lionel joyeux qui les entraîna à l'intérieur et une Sakura aux anges qui sauta au cou de Shaolan. Le garçon rougit violement,et commença à bégayer.

- Pr... princesse... que..

- On a retrouvé Fye ! annonça-t-elle, en relâchant son étreinte.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune archéologue et Sakura lui saisit les mains en souriant encore davantage.

- Allons-y !

Et elle l'entraîna vers la porte. Sakura adressa un signe de la main à Lionel et Tiffany, toujours debout dans le hall et partit en direction des bois, sans lâcher la main de Shaolan.

Lionel et Tiffany regardèrent leurs deux amis s'en aller sans bouger. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

¤ ¤

¤

Les caresses d'Ashura se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Le magicien tremblait. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'échapper. Il se répétait comme une litanie "ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui". Un sourire démoniaque s'étirait progressivement sur le visage du brun. Ses yeux d'or brillaient d'une lueur effrayante. Fye tremblait, il n'arrivait même pas à contrôler ses bras afin de repousser le brun.

- Détend-toi ! ordonna Ashura

Son ton n'était pas aussi calme et doux qu'à leur rencontre. Le brun saisit Fye par l'épaule, sa main glissa doucement vers son cou.

¤ ¤

¤

Kurogane ordonna à Mokona de lui donner son épée. La boule de poil lança un regard inquiet au ninja, mais obéit. A peine eut-il saisit la garde de son sabre que le ninja s'élançait vers la voiture, suivit par le garde du corps. Mokona et Fye étaient restés en arrière. Le garde du corps déverrouilla d'un coup de couteau la portière avant et l'ouvrit à la volée, laissant une ouverture au ninja qui saisit Ashura et le tira en dehors du véhicule. Ce dernier se releva et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le garde du corps le saisit par derrière et l'immobilisa.

Kurogane entra dans la voiture. Fye tremblait toujours. Le ninja n'osa bouger. Son sang bouillait de rage envers Ashura. Il tendit la main vers le magicien pour l'aider à se relever et à sortir de la voiture mais Fye eut un mouvement de recul. Alors Kurogane se retourna, prêt à tuer celui qui avait mis le magicien dans un tel état. Une flamme guerrière illuminait ses yeux rouges. Le sang allait couler.

Ashura se libéra de la prise du garde du corps et tout fut très rapide. Il fonça sur le ninja si vite que sans un oeil exercé, on ne pourrait le voir. Kurogane se retourna et para l'attaque juste à temps pour éviter de se faire toucher à un point vital. Le garde du corps, bondit sur celui qui avait fait souffrir son amant et plaça la lame de son couteau sous le cou d'Ashura, qui projeta son adversaire sur le ninja avec une facilité déconcertante.

Un craquement. Une branche qui cède. Quatre individus pétrifiés. Deux adolescents, un jeune homme blond, et une boule de poils.

Ashura s'immobilisa. Son regard se fixa sur le jeune homme. Puis sur la voiture. Un rire démoniaque s'éleva alors. Fye était recroquevillé sur le siège arrière.

C'était Ashura.

Le Roi de Celès.

Il l'avait retrouvé.

**A suivre !**

**

* * *

****RAR :**

Sedinette-Sama : Ce que Thomas va dire à Sakura-chan ? Et bien tu le sais :P

Clover-san : Nan mais mets-toi à la place du pov' Fye-chan voyons, lol.

Hasu No Hana : Du mal à suivre ? Je vais essayer d'être plus claire alors. Mais pourquoi tout le monde est content qu'Ashu-dono il viole Fye-chan ?

* * *

Ca vous a plut ? J'espère que oui.

Maintenant, un petit break, mes partiels commencent bientôt. De plus, faut aussi que je termine de mettre en plac mon forum pour les écrivains de fic sur Clamp, que je réponde au défi que j'ai lançé...

**Note : A NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LES SCANS : **Finalement, je vais suivre ma première idée, même si ça ne colle pas avec les scans. Faut faire comme si on savait rien de Celes et tout et tout.


End file.
